


Oral Stress Relief

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Fluff, Oral, Reader Insert, Smut, Stress, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, grad school stress can be a bitch, oral (female receiving), you're stressed and having sam winchester as your boyfriend helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: You're in graduate school and you're unbelievably stressed out. Good thing your boyfriend understands and tries to help out by lessening the stress.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester x you, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Kudos: 27





	Oral Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little semi-smut inspired by the fact that grad school this weekend really stressed me out. And I wished that I had Sammy to help me out with the stress. Sorry if this is not my best work.

I sat there in the War Room with four different textbooks in front of me, three notebooks filled with half written notes and my lap top with three papers that are far from being finished. It was Friday now, and everything for my three online classes were due this Sunday. I felt as though the world was crashing down and that I barely had enough time and energy to do everything. I guess this is what happens when you’re a lifelong procrastinator.

I started rubbing my temples because I could feel myself starting to get a massive headache from reading and working on these papers. “Okay Y/N. Deep breaths. Everything is going to be fine.” As I rubbed my temples, my eyes were shut, and I could feel myself wanting to cry; I was so overwhelmed. But I felt stupid for wanting to cry, because this was such a first world problem. This problem really wasn’t anything compared to the things my boyfriend and his brother have dealt with. They have saved the world countless times and they’ve both been to Hell and back.

I stopped rubbing my temples and tried to prevent myself from crying. I took a deep breath and looked at the textbook I was reading, trying to see what was worth writing down in my notes. As I was reading, I heard heavy steps come down the hallway. The last thing I needed was Dean interrupting my study time; because knowing him, he’d want to start doing research and start making comments and asking questions about my homework. As much as I loved that he did that at times, because he was actually genuinely interested in what I was learning, right now was not the time.

When I looked up, I was pleasantly surprised to see Sam. I gave him a smile, or at least the best kind of smile I was muster up given how tired and stressed out I was at the moment. “Hey babe.” Sam said, walking over to the table and sitting down next to me. “How’s the studying going?” He asked me, and that is when I felt myself having an internal mental breakdown.

“I honestly feel so overwhelmed right now, and I know I shouldn’t because this is honestly nothing compared to what you and Dean have gone through. But, I have three papers to do, three quizzes and seven chapters of reading to do, all due by Sunday, and I just feel like there is not enough time in the day to do it all. And I know I should have done what you said and started earlier in the week, but you know me, a lifelong procrastinator; I never learn. And I’m trying so hard not to cry right now, because I hate crying in front of you and –” I looked up at him, and his facial expression was so genuinely concerned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go on a rant like that.” I apologized and he shook his head.

“Y/N, you never have to apologize to me about anything. I get it. I always rant to you, and you always listen. And, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but, I can listen to you for hours because newsflash, I love you.” Sam said, which caused me to smile. I honestly didn’t deserve this man.

“I know Sam, I just…Sometimes I feel bad.” I told him. He took my hand in his, and his was so warm compared to my cold hands. He started rubbing my knuckles with his thumb, because he knew that this was something that helped me to calm down. “I just feel so overwhelmed and I know I should have listened to you. Now I don’t know if I’m going to get all of this finished in time.” I confessed, trying to hold back myself from crying. I didn’t like crying in front of the boys, especially Sam, even though I knew he didn’t care if I cried in front of him or not, because there have been plenty of times when he’s cried in front of me.

Sam stood up from his seat and held out his hand, wanting me to grab it. “Let’s go take a break shall we?” Even though it came out like a question, he wasn’t asking me if I wanted to take a break. He was telling me to take a break.

“Sam, I don’t know if I can.” I told him. As much as I wanted to take a break, I was afraid that if I did, I wasn’t going to finish all of my things in time. Sam gave me his puppy dog look, and I felt my heart sink. “Sam, don’t give me that look.” I tried to resist that look. The look that has made me weak in the knees more than once. One of the looks that he did that made me drop everything. I sighed, seeing that the look was not changing on his face and took his hand. “Fine Sammy. You win.” When I said this, his facial expression changed. It changed into something that I knew all too well.

The two of us walked down the hallway to our bedroom. He opened the door and I went into the room first. I walked over to the bed as Sam went into the room after me, shutting and locking the door behind him. I sat at the edge of the bed, holding my hands in my lap and watching him walk over to me. I eyed him as he knelt down in front of me. His hands were on my thighs now and we held eye contact. “Sammy.” I began to say, but he cut me off.

“You are taking a break. Just relax.” Sam said, and leaned up, kissing my lips. As he kissed me, my hands lifted from my lap and found his face. I could feel the slight stubble on his face, and it was slightly rough on my hands. As we deepened the kiss, one of his hands separated my legs and they were now apart. He released his lips from mine, and I was saddened a bit by the loss of contact. “Lie back.” He said, and I did, keeping my legs spread apart. Even though I still had my jeans on, Sam started kissing the fabric on my thighs. I watched him for a moment, until his hands reached up to the top of my jeans and started pulling them down. I lifted my ass up in order to assist him, and he flashed me a smile, as to say _Thank you._

Once my jeans were off my body, he tossed them onto the floor, and now was starting to kiss my bare legs. He started at the top of my thighs and eventually made his way to my inner thighs and he was dangerously close to my underwear covered pussy. Once he reached my underwear, he did everything he could to avoid the area that I desperately wanted him to touch. As I looked at him, he looked at me back, but he seemed so lost at the teasing he was doing. “Sammy…” I started to say, but he gave me _the look,_ so I decided against what I was going to say. He started to pull down my underwear, and as he did so, a devilish grin met his lips.

“How wet are you going to be Y/N?” He asked me, as he slowly started pulling my underwear off. I couldn’t answer him, because I knew he wasn’t actually looking for an answer. When my underwear was removed, he tossed them onto the floor where my jeans were. He took his pointer finger and ran it down my slit. A small whine escaped my lips. “You seem pretty wet to me.” He said, almost a whisper. “What do you want me to do about it?” He said, barely touching me. I could feel a chill going up my spine.

“Can you please finger me or eat me out? I don’t care which.” I replied. My voice sounded desperate, and I hated when my voice sounded like that. But that was one of Sam’s favorite things. He loved when I sounded so desperate for him to fuck me.

“You don’t care which? Because if I know you at all…” He began to say, as he slowly started slipping his pointer finger inside me. A small moan fell from my lips. “And I’d like to think I know you pretty well…” He continued and started slowly pumping his pointer finger in and out of me. “That you actually _do_ care if I eat you out or finger you.” He finished. His movements continued to be slow, and he added his middle finger and ring finger into me. I hated how painfully slow he was being, but I knew he wanted me to be relaxed. “So I’m going to ask you again.” His movements were going just a little bit faster, but not by much. “Which one is it Y/N?”

“Both.” I replied, louder than I was expecting.

“Both?” He questioned.

I nodded. “Both.” 

“As you wish.” Sam said, seeming happy with my answer. He was now started to pick up the pace, and I could feel myself starting to actually get close. I felt my eyes shut, and my breathing started to pick up. “Don’t close your eyes.” He said, and I did what he was told and opened them. “I want you to watch me.” Sam said, a grin formed on his face again before it disappeared between my legs. He removed his fingers from me, but they were quickly replaced by his tongue. His tongue started moving in circles, and going up and down my slit. He didn’t start off slow, he started out fast, which was something that I highly appreciated. It was so hard for me to not close my eyes, so I did the next best thing which was running my fingers through his hair, which earned a small moan on his end.

I watched him basically devour me, and it was one of the best feelings in the world. As much as I loved Sam’s cock, his tongue was one of my favorite things. “Sammy…” I slightly moaned as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. My motion caused him to pick up the pace even more, which I did not think was possible. I felt myself getting close, and I had a feeling Sam knew that, because as he continued to lick and suck, he inserted two fingers and started pumping quickly, like his life depended on it. With each movement, between his tongue and his fingers, I could feel the tension building and building. “Sam I’m gonna…” I could barely say my sentence, and I went into my orgasm. Sam kept going and released his fingers and just continued to eat me out as I ride out my orgasm on his tongue. 

When I was finished, I cleaned up the last of my cum from my pussy and removed himself from between my legs and kissed me. No wonder he loved eating me out so much. “Do you feel less stressed now?” He asked me, and I nodded. “Good.”


End file.
